Dark Blue
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you" Zachary Goode has always been with Cameron Morgan when she was alone in a crowd. Read and Review.
1. the perfect shade of dark blue

**Hey.**

**Okay, so this is my VERY FIRST Gallagher Girls fic, so be nice :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls, or any of the songs or brands that I might use. Actually, I just don't own anything. This disclaimer will apply to all chapters.**

**Oh yeah, just to warn you, I might switch povs from time to time.**

**And let's pretend Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover ended during the summer, kay?**

**w e**_ w e r e _**b o x i n g**_ t h e_ **s t a r s  
_['smannequin]_**

She blocked her attacker's blow, sending him down on the floor. She ran the second he was down, while her two assailants ran after her. But she was smaller, she was faster.

And she ran, and she ran.

She ran as fast as she can, never considering stopping to catch her breath, overlooking the fact that she barely got any sleep last night, and ignoring the rumbling of her hungry stomach.

She ignored her body screaming for her to stop.

She ignored her desire to just collapse, to just lay down on the ground and let her enemies take her, to just _stop running and breathe._

But to stop was to quit.

And Cammie Morgan never quits.

.:~*~:.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were glow in the dark stars stuck to the white ceiling. They weren't glowing, it was daytime. She looked to the right and she saw the pale yellow walls of her room in her grandparents' farm in Nebraska, and for a second she thought she just had a bad dream.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real.

The last thing she remembered was running, running so fast. She reached her grandparents' house five minutes after shaking off her attackers, making sure to leave no trails behind. Her grandmother's face was the last thing she saw before she collapsed on the threshold.

Now she was here.

For five minutes, she just lay down on the soft bed, staring up at the stars on her ceiling. She turned off all of the lights, and drew her curtains closed. The stars shone green, and she focused on the dull soft lights they emit. For the first time in her life, Cammie wished she was a star. A star doesn't have to worry about being kidnapped. A star doesn't have to do countersurveillance every time she goes out. A star just has to shine, to attract attention, to be seen.

But Cammie has to be invisible.

She sighed, got up off the bed even if her legs were protesting. She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting down with her grandparents

"Cammie!" her mom said when she saw her, and Rachel Morgan got up and gave her daughter a hug.

"Darling, how are you?" Grandpa Morgan asked.

"Fine," Cammie answered, lying. No, she wasn't fine. She just got attacked and almost kidnapped, she was tired, and she _wasn't fine._ But she was a spy; spies lie.

"Good," Rachel murmured. "Sit down, honey," Rachel told her, and Cammie obeyed.

"Why in the devil did you run so much, Cammie?" Grandma Morgan asked, and before Cammie could answer, she caught her mom's eyes, warning her to watch what she said. Her grandparents weren't spies. They could get heart attacks if they knew their son was; especially if they knew their granddaughter was following the family business.

"Oh, I just wanted to exercise," Cammie lied.

"Well, darling, there's no point in exercising if you don't eat! Over-fatigue is not a joke! We were very worried!" her grandmother lectured.

"What were you talking about before I came?" Cammie asked, wanting to change the subject.

Her grandparents and her mother exchanged looks, and Cammie knew they were talking about her.

"We were talking about you, kiddo," Rachel replied.

"And?"

"And about how you would spend the summer with me instead," her mom said slowly.

"Why?" Cammie asked.

"Honey, we think you'll get more rest there with your mother," Grandpa Morgan answered.

"What about you? Who'll help you for the summer?" she asked, making sure her grandparents were okay with it. That mansion was her home. She knew she would be safe there. She was thankful her mother was staying in school for the summer, making sure that the additional security the maintenance was adding was fine and that it was all going smoothly.

"Your mother offered us tickets to a cruise, and we're accepting it."

.:~*~:.

"Why offer them a cruise?"Cammie asked her mom when her grandparents left to pack.

"Cammie. The Circle of Cavan managed to track you down here. They could find out where your grandparents lived, and they could use them. I needed your grandparents to go away so that they won't ask questions when people start adding security cameras and motion sensors and other security items to their ranch," Rachel answered.

"Oh," Cammie said, realization dawning on her. She wasn't leaving for her safety. Her mother could just ask anyone to follow her around and protect her, and she was a spy in training, so her safety was somehow assured here. No, she wasn't leaving for her safety. She was leaving for her grandparents'.

.:~*~:.

Cammie half expected maintenance workers to be roaming around, but she knew she was just kidding herself.

The maintenance workers of the Gallagher Academy would never show themselves when they're updating the mansion's security system. No one can know how safe the school actually is. It provides a façade for the school; if the townspeople see men adding motion sensors and such, they'll surely ask questions.

.:~*~:.

**[cammie]**

In our room, there's this little nook that you can snuggle up in, and directly in front of it is a window. That's where I was later that night, after a quiet dinner with Mom and…well, Mr. Solomon. He decided to help Mom with the preparations for the updating of the school security system.

I just sat there, thinking about nothing.

I didn't let anything bother my mind. Nothing at all.

That is, until, the light switched open.

I didn't even hear the door open!

I knew it couldn't be anyone dangerous; I doubt they will turn on the lights and warn me about them.

I was wrong.

I was someone very, very dangerous.

Macey McHenry.

"Cammie! I didn't know you would be here!" Macey said, genuinely surprised at seeing me there.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted to get away from my parents. This was the first place I thought of, so I said 'What the heck, I'll go to school.' It's a new experience for me. Usually, I _try _to get away from school, but this time, I ran _to _school. I guess this school is just special. I mean, technically, if Gilly never turned this into a spy school, then I might actually be living her so…" she rambled on, being very un-Macey-like, but I got what she was trying to say.

She was trying to say that this mansion was home.

"…and I thought, why don't I just go to school, maybe it'll be fun to try to go and beat the school's defenses and…" she continued, but I never let her finish since I gave her a big hug.

"This mansion is my home, too," I whispered and pulled away.

She looked like a kid trying to tell her mother that the one who broke the vase was actually the cat, but then her mother catches her anyway. "Yeah."

"But, they're updating the school's security system. How'd you get in?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm Macey McHenry," she answered with a smug smile.

I gave her a look.

"I used the secret passageway behind the Gallagher family tree tapestry," she answered.

I'm not sure whether I should be scared or proud that a teenager got past the school's security.

But, then again, I was talking about Macey. She's no normal teenager.

"I have to tell my mother," I said. "You can't just hide in this room for the whole summer. She'll find out within three days."

"I knew you would say that," Macey said, looking down. "But please tell her that I don't want to go back. This is home."

.:~*~:.

"Well, Macey. I won't force you to go back home if you don't want to," my mother said, and Macey sent me a look that said "Yes!"

"But I will have to tell your parents that you're here," Mom added, and Macey's jaw dropped. "Macey, they'll get worried. Your face is known everywhere in America. Do you know how many people would start looking for you? Plus, the press will make a big deal out of this. It'll be bad for the school."

Macey understood, and she said, "My parents might probably still be awake if you call them now."

"Okay. Now, you two, go back to your room. And don't stay up late," my mom said, and Macey immediately dragged me out.

"Your mom is the best headmistress ever," Macey said, and I smiled at her. Not just because of the compliment she gave my mom, but because she was there, beside me.

And I really needed a friend right now.

**So how was that? **

**I admit, these characters might get a little OOC. And Cammie's seriousness was there during the third book, so I don't think I went **_**that **_**far.**

**Right?**

**Review.**

**And can anyone tell me what color Cammie's eyes are? And Zach's? Also Zach's a brunette, right? If you don't tell me, I'm giving Cammie dark blue/sapphire eyes (Taylor Swift seriously has the best eye color) and I'm giving Zach dark gray ones. **


	2. let's burn our dreams into the skyline

**Okay, so I had to add a new character. His name is Adam Chase, and he's Zach's friend. And no, Bex and Liz aren't going to be main characters of the story. Sorry, but I felt like I had to make this a small group of people. And I felt like I had to choose Macey to be the friend Cammie is with for the whole summer. But don't worry; Bex and Liz will have an important appearance near the end.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS **** they made my day, being a newcomer to the Gallagher Girls fandom and all…and I appreciated everyone for telling me what Zach and Cammie looked like…**

_l e t ' s_** b u r n **_o u r_** d r e a m s **_i n t o_** t h e **_s k y l i n e_**  
**_**[]**_

"You know what Cammie? You look like you want to go out," Macey McHenry said, looking at Cammie Morgan as they ate their breakfast.

It's been a week since Cammie and Macey came into the Gallagher Academy mansion, for completely different reasons. Cammie came to get safety; Macey came to get away.

"No, I don't," Cammie said, remembering the reason why she came here. The Circle of Cavan were after her, and she had to stay inside as much as possible, for her own safety. "Besides, don't you remember Boston?"

"Of course I do. But still. Come on, Cammie. Just two hours out. With comms. And Napotine patches. And disguises," Macey pleaded, dying to go out.

"Where do we go?"

.:~*~:.

When they got to Roseville, Cammie Morgan and Macey McHenry were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were two fairly average people with linked arms walking through town, completely blending in with the crowd. One girl had regular blonde hair and brown eyes, while the shorter one had regular brown hair and brown eyes. They wore standard clothes. Ordinary shirts and typical jeans. Very unexceptional.

They strolled around town, peering through the store windows, checking to see if anything was worth buying. They went into a couple of stores, laughing while they tried on different clothes and different accessories. They even tried on dresses, way too early for prom, and Gallagher Academy didn't even have prom. Too risky.

"Hmm. Royal blue looks good on you," Macey said, twirling a strand of her blonde wig around her finger as they stepped out of the small boutique.

"Ha. If only we actually had prom," Cammie said, half-happy and half-regretful about their lack of a normal high school dance.

"I know. The only dances we have are the ones wherein we have to pretend to be someone else and take a test," Macey said sadly.

"Yeah…" Cammie trailed off, remembering the night she had to be Tiffany St. James. Remembering the boy she danced with last. The boy she wanted to see.

And seeing another, completely unexpected boy instead.

"Hey, isn't that…" Macey said, looking at the boy twenty feet away.

"Josh," Cammie said, immediately turning her face, remembering Josh's tendency to see her when she was supposed to be invisible. "Let's go. He can't see me."

"Why? Don't tell me you're still not over him," Macey said, looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm over him, okay? But it's just that we're trying to be low-key, and an ex-boyfriend noticing me would definitely not be low-key," Cammie said, walking forward, intending to pass him. He was only ten feet away; close enough to wonder why two girls suddenly turned around to walk the opposite way.

Another unexpected event.

While they passed each other, a group of loud teenage kids passed by, pushing each other and goofing off. One pushed another and the boy hit Josh, causing him to bump into Cammie who, caught by surprise, fell and landed on the ground. The teenagers said sorry and left, and Josh turned to her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, offering his hand. Cammie didn't take it. He let it fall to his side. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, no," Cammie said, changing her voice to make it seem less familiar to him.

"Oh, okay. But I swear, you look like someone," he insisted.

"Yeah. I have one of those faces that you see every day," she said, praying for a distraction. Macey was getting uneasy beside her.

"I guess—hey, ouch!" he said as Cammie and Macey's distraction came. A man with thick glasses, blonde hair and a brown coat bumped into him hard, forcing him to look away from the two girls. In that second he looked away, Macey and Cammie trotted away and melted back into the crowd. Cammie wasn't supposed to, but she dared a peek back, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Josh's back was facing them, going the other direction. As she was turning her head back, she couldn't help but notice the man that bumped Josh, walking approximately seventeen feet away from them.

And she couldn't shake off the feeling that that man was watching her.

.:~*~:.

They immediately headed back to the mansion after the encounter.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Macey said when they finally reached their room.

"What for? I had fun," Cammie said, taking off her wig.

"For, you know, Josh. And that creepy guy," Macey said, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, if the guy was after me, don't you think he would've captured me after Josh walked away? Actually, if he was after me, I doubt he would make himself known by bumping into Josh like that," Cammie said, sounding like she was convincing herself more than she was convincing Macey.

"Yeah, but don't you find it weird that he came at just the right moment and bumped just the right person?" Macey said, contemplating the coincidence.

Cammie was silent.

There was nothing that caused that man to bump Josh. It was either A.) the man was blind; B.) had terrible balance, or; C.) was saving the two girls from trouble.

Josh was too big to be missed.

So it was option B, or option C.

And Cammie had a feeling option B was wrong too.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about anything like that right now.

"Come on, Macey. Dinnertime," she said as she finalized her transition back into Cammie Morgan.

.:~*~:.

"Hi Mom," Cammie said as she sat down beside her mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Morgan," Macey said as she slid in beside Macey.

"So, what's for dinner?" Cammie asked, looking hopefully at her mother.

"Don't worry, I didn't cook. Joe did. And surprisingly, he cooks better than me," Rachel said, her head shaking with disbelief.

"Where _is_ Mr. Solomon?" Macey asked, noticing that there were only three plates on the table.

"Oh, well, he had to meet with someone today," Rachel said, placing her hands on the table.

Cammie had a feeling she was lying. Rachel Morgan may be one of the best spies in the world, but she was still Cammie's mother. They had the same blood; they had a connection. And right now, that connection was telling Cammie's instincts that her mother was lying.

"Mr. Solomon made lasagna?" Macey exclaimed in surprise when she lifted the dish cover.

.:~*~:.

Macey and Cammie decided to pass by the longer way to their room, which entails passing by Joe Solomon's room.

His door was closed, but apparently he wasn't having a very good conversation with his 'friend,' because Cammie could hear raised voices coming from the room. For some reason, the security system upgrading required Joe Solomon to get rid of his soundproof walls. They would be back by the end of the summer though.

Cammie doesn't know what prompted her to stay and eavesdrop. Teenage curiosity? Spy curiosity? Whatever the reason, she stopped Macey and she listened, keeping as still as she can. It was hard to understand; why didn't she bring any bugs?

She stepped closer to the door, keeping as quiet as she can while Macey sent her a silent question: "What are you doing?"

"Just follow me," she mouthed. She felt like an amateur, her ear dangerously near the door. But she had no other choice.

"Why can't I?" a familiar voice complained, but Cammie couldn't remember where she'd heard the voice before.

"Because she'll want answers that you can't give!" Solomon said.

"She'll want even _more _answers if she finally realizes that I'm following her," the guy argued. "Cammie's a good spy, Joe. She'll find out eventually, and it's better if she finds out now."

"No, Zach," Solomon said, and Cammie froze, her mouth hanging open. She saw Macey's eyes grow bigger, and her mouth formed the word, "What?"

"I agree with Zach," a third voice said. "Cammie and Macey are good; they'll figure it out."

"That's why I have _two _of you," Solomon said. "If you two can't do it, I don't know who."

"You're underestimating them," Zach said.

"If you can't do it, maybe I'm overestimating you," Solomon argued.

It was quiet on both sides of the door.

Cammie was caught by surprise when the doorknob turned and she wasn't fast enough to hide before the door swung open. She straightened up to see the man with thick glasses and brown hair staring back at her in surprise.

"Cammie?" the voice of Zach came out of the mouth of the man.

She crossed her arms over her chest, stared into his green eyes, and said, "I agree with you too. I'd rather know now."

**Review :)**


	3. baby, don't get caught

**Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for Inspiration.**

**He said he was there on time; I was just early.**

_b e_ **t h e** _o n e_ **t o** _l e a v e_ **h i m** , _b a b y_ , **d o n ' t** _g e t _**c a u g h t  
**_**[]**_

_She crossed her arms over her chest, stared into his green eyes, and said, "I agree with you too. I'd rather know now."_

She was too livid to actually care that Zach was there. _Right_ _there, in front of her. _All she thought about was the fact that he followed her, and she never noticed. He bumped Josh; in front of her. And she didn't notice. _At all._

"Please explain," Cammie said coldly. She waited.

"That was good. You used the most amateur trick in the book, and no one inside this room noticed," Solomon said, trying to change the subject. He was leaning on the edge of his desk, his expression indifferent. Unreadable.

Cammie wanted to say, "Maybe you were just too sloppy," but she didn't. She wanted an explanation. Not a lecture.

"You can start explaining any minute now," Macey said, as angry as Cammie. But Macey was way deadlier. If looks could kill, their three "companions" would've been rotting six feet under the ground by now.

Zach looked at the person beside him, a boy neither of the girls recognized. He was a bit thinner than Zach, but he looked like he was just as strong. Looks like he was the same age as them. He was probably an inch taller, with no disguise on, showing them his hazel eyes and light brown hair. The boy shrugged.

"They've been following you," Solomon said, a morbidly amused expression on his face as he looked at the girls.

Well, duh.

"Why?" Cammie asked.

In response, Solomon held out a picture. It was grainy; looked like it was zoomed. With the many times she'd seen this picture, Cammie didn't have a hard time recognizing it. It was her shoulder, with a hand on top of it. But more important than that was the ring on the finger. It had a symbol on it. The symbol of the Circle Of Cavan, the organization that wanted her dead.

"Zach is following me to _protect me?" _Her confusion momentarily took away her anger.

"Yes." This time, it was Zach who answered. He finally took off his disguise, and Cammie could see the strong jaw, the messy hair, the green eyes, and the small smile. The sight of his face brought up lots of emotions, and one of them, in particular, was anger.

"I don't need protection," she said stubbornly, then turned to the brunette beside her. "Right, Macey?"

"Why do I need protection?" Macey didn't bother to answer Cammie's question. She already guessed that the unknown boy was there for her. And she guessed correctly.

"Because you're Gilly Gallagher's descendant. Sooner or later, the Circle Of Cavan will find out about that, and we'd prefer it if you had someone with you when they try to do something to you," Solomon explained, moving towards the two boys. "Meet Adam Chase," he said, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Macey McHenry," Macey briefly said.

"I know."

"Wait—what do you mean by 'we?'" Cammie asked.

"Your mother was very hard to convince. But in the end, she agreed to my plan."

.:~*~:.

A few minutes later, Cammie ended up in Rachel Morgan's office.

"But I can protect myself!" Cammie argued, looking straight at her mother.

"I know you can, kiddo. It's just that…" Rachel answered, and Cammie doesn't know why, but the unfinished answer sent her over the edge.

"What, Mom?! Just that what?! Or were you even going to finish your sentence? Were you even going to tell me that Zach was following me? Or were you just going to keep up the act until I was 'safe' and he was gone? Was this going to be one of the million things you weren't telling me?!" Cammie exploded. She was getting emotional; out of control. Normally, she would be a good spy and keep her emotions in check, but tonight, she just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, disagreeing with her mother and letting her mother know.

"Cameron!"

"I know that some of the things you're hiding from me, you're hiding because they're classified. But even the things that you _could _tell me, you _don't. _You can't just keep me in the dark, Mom! You know, I would've been fine with Zach here! In, fact, I would've been happy!" She let it out, her heart feeling lighter with every word. Yes, she was fighting with her mother, but she was finally letting everything out, letting her mother know what she feels.

"Then why are you still angry?" her mother asked calmly.

"Because you didn't tell me! And, obviously, this is not classified information! Just like the time you found out about the Circle Of Cavan never being after Macey! Zach told you! You could've told me! You never tell me anything! You could've warned me about that little fact, and I could've stayed on my guard!"

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I just wanted you to live as normally as you can without the knowledge of the Circle Of Cavan wanting you?" her mother asked, the calm in her voice gone, replaced by the cold.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I'll never _ever _be a normal girl?" Cammie retorted, with the same coldness her mother had. "I'm tired of everybody keeping everything away from me."

With that, she stormed out of the office, keeping her dignity intact and leaving before her mother saw her tears.

.:~*~:.

"You okay?" Macey asked, a full seventeen minutes after she arrived in their room. When she burst into the room, trying and failing to cover up her tears, Macey was quiet, letting her have her moment. Macey was a good friend. She knew when to shut up, and when to open her mouth.

"I just had a fight with my mother. You know, the screaming, yelling kind," Cammie said, not being able to believe it. She's never really fought with her mother like this.

"And how do you feel?" Macey asked, sitting up on her bed, putting her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I feel…kind of free. Kind of relieved, too. Also, my heart feels lighter now that I've let my anger out. But I also feel stupid. And sad, because I just had a fight with my mother," Cammie admitted, mimicking Macey's position.

"Normal feelings after a fight. I should know," Macey said, putting her chin on her knees.

Cammie was quiet, not really knowing what to say.

"You should apologize tomorrow. You have _no idea _how lucky you are to have a mother who actually appreciates it when you say sorry," Macey murmured. If it wasn't for her years of training, Cammie would have never heard her.

She suddenly felt angry all over again. But this time, she wasn't angry at her mother, or anyone else. She was angry at herself. Here was Macey, one of her best friends, practically confessing to her that she wants a mother who actually cared, someone like Cammie's mother. And then here was Cammie, getting angry at her mother for trying to keep her sane and safe. Macey had both of her parents, but she might as well be an orphan; her parents never paid attention. Cammie had only one parent, but she gets more that she deserves. She felt stupid. She felt selfish. She felt like she was taking her mother for granted.

"Macey, you know that you always have us here. Gallagher girls are not just friends. We're sisters. We're family," Cammie said, meaning every single word of it.

"I know."

**Hmm. Filler chapter?**

**Yeah. **

**Don't worry. There will be more Cammie and Zach next chapter.**


	4. here comes the sun

**Have you guys ever noticed that Alex Lambert from American Idol looks like Paul McCartney? Yeah…I'm still waiting for him to sing a Beatles song.**

**Anyway, this story won't be a long story, actually. Maybe until eight chapters? I was never one for long stories…and if I tried to make it longer, I'd probably just stretch the whole story out and make it really boring and dragging. And I'm positive you don't want that. And I have already finalized the plot, which is a rare thing for me, especially since I'm only on chapter four…**

_h e r e_ **c o m e s **_t h e _**s u n  
**_**[]**_

The next few days were...weird. Cammie did what she did best in the Gallagher Mansion. She explored. She would wander around the mansion, hoping to find some other secret passageway that she didn't know about, but there were none.

She avoided Zach, too.

She didn't know why she was avoiding him.

Maybe it was her pride? Maybe it was discomfort? Maybe it was the questions burning in her mind? Maybe it was the bloody jacket?

Maybe all?

She still couldn't believe he followed her without her knowing. He bumped Josh _right in front of her, _and she didn't notice him. And she was uncomfortable about what happened in D.C. She didn't want to talk about it, let alone think about it. But, really, that was the only thing she could really think of. She had a lot of questions for Zach, too. _A lot. _So much she doesn't even know where to start.

But she knows she can't avoid him forever.

*

During mealtimes, Cammie stayed very near Macey, and only talked to her. She would only talk to Zach if Zach asked her a direct question, and he didn't ask her much. She's relieved by this. But she's also very disappointed.

_Why is he not making an effort to try and talk to me? _were the thoughts that ran in her brain from time to time, especially when she would catch him looking at her.

"McHenry, boys have always been genetically stronger than girls," Adam Chase said as Cammie sat down beside Macey. Those two have been getting along great. Well, if you count endless squabbles under the definition of great. Apparently, today is a battle of the sexes.

"Girls have bigger brains," Macey countered. "And boys can only use one side of their brains at one time. Girls can use both."

"And that's why girls are so emotional and fussy and confusing," Adam countered.

"You are so sexist," Macey said, using her fork to point at him.

"But remember, 'sexist' boys like me are the reason the Gallagher Academy was established. If it weren't for us, you wouldn't even be here today," he said.

"That is a fallacy. Hypothesis Contrary to Fact," Macey said smugly. Cammie and Macey looked up fallacies two days ago, and Macey loved them. She uses it to win her verbal arguments, which usually involved Adam.

"When did you get so smart?" Adam asked sardonically.

"I've always been smart, Chase. Always," Macey answered.

"That's true," Cammie said after Adam gave her a questioning look.

Just then, Zach came and sat down beside Adam, right across Cammie. "What are we talking about?"

"We were just talking about how I should give Adam a grand tour of the mansion! You know, the real tour. With the interesting stuff, like secret passageways," Macey said, and she immediately got a glare from Cammie. Which she was ignoring.

"We were?" Adam asked as Macey got up.

"Yes, we were, Chase. Now, come on," Macey said, looking Adam in the eye.

"Oh! Yeah! We were!" Adam said, earning _him _a glare from Zach. Which he also ignored.

Adam got up and followed Macey, and the last thing Zach and Cammie heard was Adam asking Macey, "Why do you always call me by my last name when you're talking to me, but use my first name when you're talking _about _me?"

"They weren't really talking about a grand tour, were they?" Zach asked.

"Of course not," Cammie said.

They sat there in silence for awhile, before Zach got the guts to break it.

"Why are you avoiding me, Cammie?"

"I was just about to talk to you," Cammie lied. Zach raised his eyebrow and showed Cammie his hand, which had a plastic ring around his ring finger. "Okay, I wasn't," she admitted.

"Really, why were you avoiding me?"

"Why weren't you making an effort to try and talk to me?" Cammie said, trying to turn the conversation around.

"I was about to," Zach said, and Cammie's ring vibrated. She showed him her hand, which had a ring identical to his. He gave a half-smile. "I guess there're no lies today, huh?"

"Apparently not."

Silence.

"I didn't talk to you because you weren't talking to me," Zach said, and this time Cammie's ring didn't vibrate.

"I didn't talk to you because…well, because…how do I start?" Cammie said, having a hard time translating her feelings into words. "I guess I didn't want to talk to you because of what happened in D.C. I have been trying to forget about it, but it's always there, in my mind. And the other reason is that I have a lot of questions, Zach. I have always been able to control myself when I have questions. But, you're different. You have answers that I'm desperate for, and I'm sure you know a lot more. And I'm scared that I might break down and beg you for answers when I start talking to you," Cammie admitted. If she wanted the truth from Zach, she had to give him the truth, too.

"I can understand that," Zach said. "And I promise you, I will give you the answers that you want. Someday. Sooner, maybe."

"Sooo…"

"Can we stop ignoring each other, Gallagher Girl?"

The use of the nickname brought a smile to Cammie's lips, which, in turn, brought a smile to Zach's.

"Only if you answer one question," Cammie said. It would be good if she got at least one question out. And it was the easiest one to answer. "Why did you bump Josh that day?"

"Because I sensed that you needed my help," Zach said. "And I'm always here to help."

"Even at the risk of your mission? Weren't you scared that I might blow your legend?" Cammie asked.

"That's two questions. But I will still answer," Zach said, smirking. He seems to be happy again. "No, I wasn't scared."

"Why?"

Then he smirked again, pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

**Okay, the next chapter will be a happy chapter! YAY!**

**Review ;)**


End file.
